In the case of a conventional approach for searching desired information through the Internet, a search site is commonly used. In the search site, the search is carried out based on a plurality of keywords inputted through a keyword input section.
Thereafter, a search result list is displayed on a screen, in which titles of the home pages are arranged from top to bottom in order to their highest degree of matching level to the inputted keyword. The displayed list is associated with a link. Thus, clicking the list by a pointing device results in the home page included in the list.
However, in the conventional search site, really useful information for the research user is not often displayed on the search result display screen. Furthermore, only from the displayed list, the user can not understand what information is included in the sites which are displayed in the list. Therefore, the user must confirm contents of the displayed list by clicking the lists one by one for reading the contents. Furthermore, even when the contents of the sites are displayed, the user must read all of the contents until desired information are found, thus requiring a long time to extract desired information.
In addition, the search result list may sometimes contain duplicated contents having the same description, thus causing an extreme difficulty in finding valuable information from the search result list.
On the other hand, although it is difficult to use the conventional search site to find information which matches intention of the user, there may also be a case where the user can incidentally encounter more valuable information, even if the user does not intend to find such information.
As described above, the search site user may use the search site in order to obtain desired information by inputting a keyword. However, the user sometimes uses the search site while not knowing the information potentially desired. Furthermore, the user can not even input a keyword for searching information which is valuable to him or her if he or she does not know the information.
The present invention is proposed in view of the above aforementioned problems. The present invention provides a client system and a server in which useful information that may match more closely with the user's intention can be searched through the Internet.